


A Moment for Magical Thinking

by elithewho



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Darcy POV, F/M, Pemberley Fic, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps if he believed in magical thinking, which he didn’t, he might think that his musings had actually summoned her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment for Magical Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millepertuis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millepertuis/gifts).



> I wrote this really quickly so there are probably a million typos, apologies in advance. Happy yuletide!

William Darcy hated surprises. In fact, it was safe to say that he generally despised them. So it follows that it was a nasty shock indeed when the elevators doors opened to the lobby of Pemberley Industries and he looked up to see none other than Lizzie Bennet standing in front of him.

It was a bit like the feeling of glancing up to see the camera recording after she said “Then why don’t you watch my videos!” He felt vulnerable, exposed and thoroughly uncomfortable. Lizzie didn’t look pleased either. Her eyes widened (those gorgeous eyes) and she froze. There was a moment of awkward silence before the elevator dinged, reminding them both what an elevator is for. Lizzie started a bit and walked in before the doors could shut on her.

Darcy, of course, was still standing there. He hadn’t gotten off. It felt like his knees would knock together and he’d stumble to the floor if he tried to walk.

“Hi, Darcy,” Lizzie said in a notably strained voice. She wasn’t really looking at him. “I… sorry, I didn’t…”

“Hello, Lizzie,” he managed to choke out, a little late to the punch. “It’s so good to see you again.” He was being sincere. It was good to see her, he only longed for a little warning. She looked mortified. She probably wanted to be anywhere but near him.

“I didn’t know you’d be here,” she said in a low voice.

Darcy cleared his throat. He was about to answer when the elevator opened on Lizzie’s floor. It was the floor his office was on. Oh. He felt like too much of an idiot just standing there as she walked out, so he had no choice but to follow.

“I was visiting Dr. Gardiner, she’s my professor,” Lizzie said.

“Yes of course,” he replied. There was no way she would have come if she thought she would see him. She looked desperate to get away.

Darcy nearly ran to his office. Mrs. Reynolds looked up in confusion when he walked in.

“Weren’t you leaving?” she asked.

“I changed my mind,” he said quickly, shutting the door.

He sat down and turned on his computer without any goal in mind. He shrugged off his coat, feeling way too hot. His bow tie was pressing hard against his throat and he tugged at it absently.

It was amazing how she could make even the simplest conversation feel impossibly difficult. Not that he was ever overly fond of social interaction. But of course, she hated him. He was reminded of it every time he thought of her or had an urge to watch her videos, which was often. He had restrained himself, wanting to give her privacy. Which was absurd since she broadcasted to thousands of people.

Darcy didn’t know how long he sat there, fidgeting, playing solitaire, feeling like an idiot. He kept thinking of Lizzie and how good she looked. There was a knock on the door and his nerves were so frayed that he actually jumped. Feeling like even more of a fool, he sputtered out “Come in.”

Perhaps if Darcy believed in magical thinking, which he didn’t, he might think that his musings had actually summoned her there. Lizzie looked like she would rather run screaming from the room, but there she was, standing at the door and smiling tightly.

“Lizzie. Hi. How is Dr. Gardiner?” Darcy said, standing up. His hands automatically began rearranging things on his desk.

“Great. She’s great. Yeah, I just wanted to apologize, actually.” She was staring at a place above his head again. “If I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”

Of course. She was being polite. She was a good person in that way. Goddammit, he loved her so much.

“It’s quite alright. Really.” He attempted a smile. “Would you like anything? Coffee? Tea? Anything.”

“I’m fine.” Her eyes were very bright. Darcy felt a painful weight in his diaphragm, making it difficult to breathe. He also felt vaguely nauseous. Well, that’s a new one. Always good to get physically ill when a pretty girl talks to you. Beautiful, beautiful girl. Woman.

“Please…” he was about to offer her a chair to sit in when she cut him off.

“Actually, there was more.” Her hands fluttered nervously as she stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind her. Darcy could swear he saw Mrs. Reynolds leaning over to get a look at what was happening.

“Oh?”

“I just wanted to say…” Lizzie faltered and Darcy felt his heart skip. He wasn’t used to seeing Lizzie at a loss for words. He didn’t like it. He liked her brash and talkative and sure of herself.

“About the letter,” she finally said.

“Yes,” Darcy said, swallowing hard to dislodge the lump in his throat, to no avail.

“I really… appreciate it. And… I feel terrible. I can’t believe how wrong I was.” She shook her head ruefully, her brow creased in concern.

Darcy was vaguely worried he was going to have a coronary. She looked up at him, really looked at him, for the first time. It was like receiving an electric shock.

“About George,” she said. “I really misjudged him.”

Darcy couldn’t speak for a couple seconds. Restlessly, he walked out from behind his desk, hands in his pockets.

“I understand,” he finally said. “That’s his game, after all. You don’t have to feel guilty.”

She smiled back at him. It was a real, genuine smile and he felt his heart stutter painfully. She took a little step closer. He could have reached out and touched her.

“I didn’t read it on my videos, if you were worried about that. I said nothing about Gigi,” Lizzie said. She was biting her lip as she spoke and Darcy felt actual pain at the sight of it.

“I didn’t think you would. I didn’t think you were capable of that,” he said.

“Oh,” Lizzie laughed nervously. “Even after anything I said about you?”

“Gigi did nothing to you, you’re not a cruel person.”

“I feel cruel,” she said with a clear trace of bitterness.

“You’re not… you’re the least cruel person. You’re… perfectly compassionate.”

Darcy took a second to marvel at how stupid “perfectly compassionate” sounded as a compliment, but Lizzie was smiling again.

“That’s nice to hear. After everything I said to you. And about you. It was pretty nasty.”

“But perhaps deserved,” Darcy said. “I don’t want you to think I’m resentful of you. You don’t owe me anything.”

Lizzie was looking at him with a puzzled expression on her face, like she wasn’t sure what to make of him. Darcy, who had calmed somewhat since she entered the room, itched to fidget under the power of her scrutiny and he clenched his hand together awkwardly.

“I’m… grateful,” Lizzie said. Then she reached out and laid her hand on his knotted fists. Her touch was feathery light and agonizing. Darcy couldn’t look at her face. He examined the fine bones of her fingers, the pale pink polish that was chipping away, the ragged edge of her thumb nail. Carefully, slowly, he unwound his hands so that he could wrap his fingers around hers. He was incredibly self-conscious of how his nails were bitten to the quick and the calluses she would surely feel.

Darcy was not at all prepared to feel her fingertips touch his face. He was so concerned with the feel of her hand in his and keeping his breathing under control that he actually jumped in alarm, his head jerking back. His eyes shot up to meet hers and she pulled her hands away as if he had burned her. Her eyes were glowing and she looked mortified.

“Sorry… sorry,” she said and immediately turned away. To his horror, she went for the door to slip away, perhaps forever.

Darcy was not one for rash decisions. He liked to be calm and prepared. Of course, whenever Lizzie was concerned, he never felt calm or prepared. But it was a shock even to him when he went after her, taking her by the arm and pulling her towards him. He did not even plan to bring her face up to his for a kiss, but she seemed to complete the movement all on her own, angling her face so their noses didn’t bump, tilting her head back so their teeth didn’t click together.

Kissing her was like sinking into a tub of hot water, the heat spilling over him, shocking his senses, making his skin prickle and his nerves flare up. He half expected her to pull away, to slap him, to call him a molesting douchebag, but she didn’t. She kissed him back, opening her mouth and sighing in pleasure. The sound made his stomach clench. Her tongue in his mouth, her hand curling around his neck, a low groan in her throat. She stepped closer, planting her feet next to his and pressing her body against him. Her other hand rested on his side, teasing the skin beneath his shirt, and he had to fight not to squirm. Darcy was very ticklish, but he would rather die than admit it. Instead, he clutched her tighter. He could smell her perfume, sweet light vanilla, and the dusty scent of her makeup.

Now he was certain there was going to be a medical emergency involving his heart exploding. He felt her teeth against his lip, just a little bite, barely a tease, but it made him shudder. He actually shuddered, and pulled her closer. She couldn’t possibly be close enough.

She pulled back. Not away from his body and she kept herself firmly pressed against him. But she leaned her head back to look at his face.

Darcy was sure he looked ridiculous. His face must have been beet red. He felt completely exposed under her gaze, like she was examining his soul. But it didn’t feel like a threat or an attack. He wanted her to see every part of him.

“Hi,” he muttered awkwardly.

“Hi,” Lizzie replied, smiling broadly. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips red and thoroughly kissed.

“I guess I’m forgiven,” she said with a slight giggle.

Darcy couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
